Chone Figgins
Desmond DeChone "Chone" Figgins (pronounced 'Shawn') (born January 22, 1978 in Leary, Georgia) is a former third baseman and outfielder in Major League Baseball. He played for the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim, Seattle Mariners, and Los Angeles Dodgers. Figgins is well-renowned as one of the fastest and top utility players in the major leagues, possessing the ability to play all positions except catcher and pitcher, and has yet to play first base. Biography A fourth-round draft pick by the Colorado Rockies in the 1997 Major League Baseball Draft, Chone played baseball during his childhood at East Point Little League in Mango, Florida. Figgins attended Brandon High School in Florida where he was third-team High School All-American as a senior. He was acquired by the Angels in a trade in for Kimera Bartee. Figgins made his major league debut in for the World Series-winning Angels, used mostly, and effectively, as a pinch runner. His first full season in the majors was . His breakout year came in , when he was moved from nearly the bottom of the batting order to leadoff hitter, after original leadoff hitter David Eckstein signed with the St. Louis Cardinals, and used his speed to steal a major league high 62 bases, which was second most in Angels single season history. That year, he played two positions in the same game 24 times. He was named team co-MVP of the 2005 season for the Angels, with Bartolo Colón. Prior to the season, the Angels signed Figgins to a three-year, $10.5-million deal. He had been eligible for salary arbitration, which could have been substantial considering his accomplishments the year before. Scarr, Mike. Angels lock up Figgins, Rivera, MLB.com, January 14, 2006 Figgins became the sixth Angel to hit for the cycle on September 16, 2006, in Arlington, Texas. Against the Oakland Athletics on September 29, 2006, Figgins hit his first career inside-the-park home run at Angel Stadium. Along with third base, Figgins can also play shortstop, second base, and all three outfield positions. He is known as being one of the top utility players in the game of baseball. Although he was initially considered the most likely starter for center field in 2006, when the Angels decided to move Darin Erstad back to that position it opened up Figgins to be the starter at third base. Scarr, Mike. Angels shifting Erstad back to center, MLB.com, January 11, 2006 With Erstad on the disabled list for much of the season, however, Figgins saw more time in center field. On March 21, , in a spring training game against the Arizona Diamondbacks, Figgins suffered two broken fingers on his throwing hand while attempting to field a ground ball hit by Conor Jackson. He began the season on the disabled list and was expected to be out for at least five to six weeks.Harris, Beth. Despite 0-for-22 slump, Angels leadoff hitter Chone Figgins is prepped for playoffs, Associated Press, October 1, 2007 In June 2007, Figgins broke the Angels team record for hits in a month with 53, which breaks the record set by Darin Erstad in April . With six hits on June 18, 2007, against the Houston Astros, including a walk-off triple, Figgins matched the American League record for most hits in a 9-inning game. On July 15, 2007, Figgins stole his 187th base as an Angel, breaking the 20-year-old club record previously held by Gary Pettis, in attendance that day as a coach for the visiting Texas Rangers. Listed generously at 5'7" or 5'8", Figgins is one of the shortest players in Major League Baseball, though he is powerfully built and possesses gap power along with his excellent speed. Defensively Figgins, a natural shortstop, has played above average defense at every position he has been assigned to, utilizing both quickness and a powerful arm. On March 20, 2016, Figgins announced his retirement. See also * Hitting for the cycle * List of Major League Baseball stolen base champions References http://mlb.mlb.com/team/player.jsp?player_id=408210 External links * Category:2002 Anaheim Angels World Series Championship Team Category:Major League Baseball third basemen Category:Major League Baseball infielders Category:Major League Baseball outfielders Category:Anaheim Angels players Category:Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim players Category:Major League Baseball players from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:African American baseball players Category:American League stolen base champions Category:Baseball players who have hit for the cycle Category:Carolina Mudcats players Category:Arkansas Travelers players Category:Salt Lake Stingers players Category:Seattle Mariners players Category:Los Angeles Dodgers players Category:Third Basemen Category:Outfielders Category:Players